Magnesium has been discovered as a promising alternative to aluminum in many applications. For example, magnesium may be used for structural parts in automotive and/or aerospace applications. This is due, at least in part, to magnesium's relatively high strength-to-weight ratio, as compared to aluminum. In some instances, a part made from magnesium may be joined to a part made from another metal and/or another metal may be used to join together two magnesium parts. In either case, the magnesium part(s) may be susceptible to wear and corrosion at an interface formed between the magnesium and the other metal when, for example, the interface is exposed to corrosive environments.